


Recovery, Love and Fanboys Part 2

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Trading Cards, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Past Child Abuse, collectables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to recovery, love and fanboys. Need to read the first one.</p><p>I don't have three words for this one since it's a follow up</p><p>Tony has Steve and Bucky bring his collection of Captain America stuff to the newly renovated tower. Tony decides to give a little gift to Phil, which turns into him wanting to see the collection.</p><p>Basically it's the Avengers plus phil reacting to the collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery, Love and Fanboys Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/gifts).



> This is from and For Shea  
> The full prompt was.  
>  Can you write one with the team and Phil's reaction to the collection? I all would like to see Tony give Phil a new set of treading cards, and be all nonchalant about because he has like 12 more. And tony should ask if his boys mind if they pack up the collection before they leave, cause he wants to take it home with him. ☺
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy

“We have to show him.” Steve says adamantly “He needs to see it!”

“No.” Tony says annoyed “We talked about this.”

“Come on, Tony. It’s already all at the tower. It’s just one phone call away.” Tony thinks back to three weeks ago.

_“Can… can we bring it with us?” Tony asks slightly nervous looking around his old room. “I mean, it is one hell of a collection.”_

_“Hell yeah!” Bucky calls “Make Phil jealous as fuck!”_

_“Language.” Tony mimics Steve’s voice and Steve shakes his head as Bucky snorts._

_“Okay, whatever. But yes tony we can bring it back with us. When the tower is ready, of course.”_

_“I don’t want to come back.”_

_“Me and Bucky will come get it.” Steve promises._

_“Yeah, don’t worry about a think Antonia.” Bucky says with a snicker_

_“Binky.” Tony goes right back.'_

_“Guys.” Steve says warningly._

_“Oh relax Stevie, we’re just joking.” Tony says with a smirk_

_“He gets Stevie and I get Binky?” Bucky asks outraged “That’s not fair.”_

_  
“Okay, how’s Busty?” Tony asks with a  grin. And Steve laughs._

_“I can’t decide which is worse.” Bucky mumbles causing Steve and Tony to laugh. “Why can’t you just call me Bucky?”_

_“Buckaroo?” Tony asks with a smile. Bucky contemplates it but ends up nodding_

_“I’ll take what I can get.”_

_“Buckaroo.” Tony nods_

“Tony. He’d love to see this!” Steve’s voice brings Tony back from the memory.”

“No. End of discussion.”

“Tony.” Steve and Bucky say in a disappointed tone at the same time

“I said no.” Tony says slightly angry and starts walking away.

“Tony.” Steve and Bucky say at the same time only this time softer.

“Come back.” Bucky calls

“We won’t push.” Steve calls

“And we’re sorry.” Bucky adds.

Tony pauses from where he is standing and sighs loudly like he’s still deciding but Bucky and Steve know better and laugh

“Come to bed.” Bucky says smiling

“Okay, Buckaroo.” Bucky shakes his head and brings him over “I still miss Binky.” Tony mumbles

“Yeah, well. Too bad.” They all crawl into bed. This time Tony in the middle. Steve and Bucky swear it’s because if they’re next to each other it’s too hot so Tony is the buffer. But Tony knows it’s so Tony can’t sneak out in the middle of the night after a nightmare.

“Goodnight.” They all say simultaneously. They chuckle and drift off to sleep.

 

The next day Tony calls up Phil.

“Coulson.” He answers

“Stark.” Tony says with a snicker.

“Tony. What did you blow up this time?” Phil asks

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who blew up the tower!”

“Yeah, I’m still not convinced. How’s the construction coming along?”

“Well, the common floor, the pent house and my lab are done. There are just 4 Avengers floors we need finish up and Bruce’s lab, but it will be done… in about a week. The rest of the team is staying on Steve’s floor, which didn’t get hit. Thor, Tasha, Bruce and Clint I mean.”

“Yes, You Steve and Bucky sleep together we know.”

“No,” Tony says with a smirk “You really don’t.”

“My god Tony,” Tony can tells Phil is shaking his head “Is there something you wanted?”

“Yes. I was wondering if we could get coffee. I have something for you.” There is a pregnant pause before anything is heard.

“Yeah, sure. Why not? When?”

“Tomorrow morning?” Tony asks

“Sure. 8 am the café, on 32nd street,”

“Got it, I’ll be there.” Tony hangs up the phone

“if I didn’t know better I’d say you were stepping out on us.” Bucky says making Tony jump

“Heart condition!” Tony shouts his hand over his chest.

“Right, sorry.” Bucky apologizes “Anyway, I do know better, so who are you getting coffee with?”

“Pepper.” Tony lies easily but doesn’t know why he did. “She is CEO we need to talk about company things.” Bucky gives him a suspicious look but nods

“Okay. Well, dinner is ready.”

“Cool. I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Okay.” Tony heads into the room with his collectables and grabs the stuff he wants to give him putting it in a bag on his desk. He makes his way up to dinner.

 

“Phil, what time did you get here?” Tony looks at his watch reading 7:55 and then to the 2 empty cups of coffee plus the one he is drinking.

“Uh… 30 minutes ago. I wanted to get a few things done. Your coffee is coming out now.” Phil looks over to the barista who hands him his cup.

“Thank you.” Tony calls taking a sip “you didn’t have to buy me coffee.’

“Well, you’re apparently giving me something, so I figured the least I could do is buy you coffee.”

“Yeah, okay. That sounds fair.” Tony nods handing over the bag. Phil gives a questioning look but opens it and pulls out a collectable Captain America action figure and puts it on the table.

“Wow… Tony.”

“There’s more.” He nods and reaches in and pulls out a signed mini poster of Captain America.

“Wow…” He pulls out the last thing. 8 vintage Captain America trading cards. Signed. Phil doesn’t speak for a moment

“Thank you Tony.” he says looking at the stuff “This really means a lot.”

“it's not a big deal.” Tony shrugs

"Yes, it is." Phil says smiling

"I have like 12 more." Tony shrugs.

“And you got him to sign it.” Phil says smiling as he looks at the trading cards.

“Uh, no… he doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Yeah, he does.” Phil says confused

“No, I didn’t tell him… he’s here isn’t he? Where is he?” tony says annoyed

“Sitting outside at a table with bucky.” Phil says with a  slight laugh

“I’ll be right back.” He walks outside and sits down at the table

“Excuse-“ Bucky starts not realizing it’s him

“What the hell?” Tony says angrily “Why did you follow me?!”

“Why did you lie to me?” Bucky throws back

“because I didn’t want you to know yet.”

“Why?” Steve asks “I mean, it’s Phil.”

“Can you just leave, I want to do this alone.”

“Well, now that you know we’re here, what’s the big deal? Why can’t we stay?”

“’Cause I don’t want you to. I wanted to do this with Phil alone. Please leave.” Tony says as politely as he can manage.

"Yeah. Come on, Buck. We should let him do it alone if he wants." After a pause Bucky nods adn they leave

"Thank you." They nods and tony goes inside.

 

Phil starts “So where did you get it, if Steve didn’t sign it for you?”

“He signed it for Howard.” Tony admits. “It was mine… since yours got ruined at the battle of New York.”

“Wow… thank you. What other stuff do you have?” Phil asks 

“Well… more than I’d like to admit.” Tony replies honestly “Howard would buy me whatever Captain America stuff I wanted.”

“Can I see it?” Phil asks Tony sighs

“Yeah, I guess you can. Let’s go.”

Once they get back to the tower everyone is waiting to go inside. Everyone including, the four of them, Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Thor.

“Does everyone have to be here?” Tony asks

“Well, I want to see this huge collection now that it has been brought to my attention.” Clint says and the others nod in agreement

“Alright, fine.” Tony says shooting a glare to Phil for spilling. He opens the door and lets everyone walk in.

“Oh. My. God.” Clint says looking at all the stuff. “You were in love with Steve even then!” Tony Literally growls in warning

Phil just stares wide eyed at all the amazing stuff.

“Wow, Tony.” Is all Bruce says

“Hmmm.” Thor says looking around

“Losers.” Natasha says with a snort

“Hey!” Steve, Tony, Bucky and Phil say at the same time.

“Okay, I think you’ve all seen enough. Time to go.”

“No way.” Phil says. “I need to admire every collectible in here before I’m leaving. And I’m going to offer you money for half of them.” Phil looks at the poster “Like this. I’ll give you $50 for it.”

“Phil, I don’t need the money, but I’d rather keep this stuff… you can come look at it whenever you want, but it stays.”  Steve smiles “I couldn't bear to part with it.” Tony looks up at Steve.

“I love you.” Steve says smiling

“I love you too.” Tony smiles

“Don’t forget about me!” bucky says loudly

“We love you too, Binky.” Tony says with a laugh

“What happened to Buckaroo?” Bucky asks

“It’s not as cute.” Tony says with a  shrug.

“Antonia.” Bucky says with a glare. Steve just snorts.

"So where did you get all this?" Bruce asks 

"It was mine, when i was a kid." Tony admits embarrassed

"hey, don't be embarrassed Tony. If i had that much money, mine would be just as big." Phil says looking at the blush on Tony's cheeks.

"Hey, it's not like we all didn't love Captain America before he became our friend." Clint says shrugging "Not all of us could afford collectibles though."

"Thank you." Tony says after a minute "For being really cool about this." 

They all smile and continue to explore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love that you guys keep giving me prompts! Keep them coming!   
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
